Inevitável
by Lady Bee
Summary: Há um ponto em que duas vidas se cruzam, como linhas formando um nó.


_**I write the lines you want me to, with the words I dare to use of all  
the ones that you have taught me, along the years**_

_**You cast a perfect shadow on the paper, fade away with sunlight, I fear  
the way you know me, love can leave a stain...**_

_**You steal my only hope and make me stay awake another night,I wish you  
bear with me, stay near me  
When the Autumn leaves have fallen...  
Solitude, my pain, the last thing left of me..**_

Foi com aperto no coração que ela viu os noivos cortarem uma fatia do gigantesco bolo e comerem juntos. Era o fim de todo aquele ritual que durava mais de uma semana e tudo tinha um toque de felicidade e melancolia pra ela.

A festa foi linda com toda profusão de tons vermelhos de um casamento chinês. Sakura estava feliz e cada nova fase do ritual era uma descoberta e um dia a menos de espera pelo noivo. Shoran ficou dias afastado da noiva cumprindo a parte que lhe cabia na simbologia do casamento, só colocando os olhos sobre ela um dia antes da cerimônia oficial.

Quase quinze anos atrás ela havia testemunhado o encontro dos dois. Muitos livros começam falando de magia e de almas destinadas a ficar juntas, mas nenhum deles alcançava a profundidade destes elementos, que eram estranhos até mesmo à melhor amiga dela quando criança.

Tomoyo se considerava particularmente racional e seria muito mais se as habilidades da melhor amiga não tivessem destruído suas noções de real e irreal quando elas tinham dez anos de idade. Desde então, havia um capítulo todo dedicado à magia e almas gêmeas em sua vida, mesmo que ela não tivesse sido particularmente agraciada com nenhuma delas.

O banquete de casamento estava quase no fim e os noivos se retiraram para o leito nupcial. Sakura a abraçou como teria abraçado sua mãe, já que Tomoyo era a única parenta com quem ela possuía um laço estreito. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar, mas se conteve para não entristecer a amiga. Sakura lhe deu as costas e seguiu para o quarto ao lado de Shoran, enquanto Tomoyo ficou para trás, apenas observando.

A felicidade que sentia pela amiga não diminuía a dor de perder alguém que era o mais próximo que ela tinha de uma irmã. Sem Sakura seus dias seriam consideravelmente vazios. No passado ela havia confundido todo aquele carinho com amor. Talvez até fosse amor. Talvez Sakura fosse tudo aquilo que ela procurava em um companheiro. Um bom coração, dedicação e entusiasmo com a vida, um toque aventureiro e sempre, sempre, um sorriso amigo.

Shoran cuidaria dela e Sakura iria começar sua própria família em breve. Tomoyo voltaria para o Japão, para suas infinitas responsabilidades e uma casa quase vazia, não fosse por sua mãe temperamental. Essa era uma perspectiva pálida e nada atraente. O vazio era opressor e a vontade de chorar ficou mais forte, ao ponto dela não conseguir frear suas lágrimas.

- Você parece estar precisando disso. – uma voz masculina soou próxima a ela e uma mão amiga lhe estendia um lenço, que ela aceitou prontamente.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu sem forças.

- Preferia encontrá-la sorrindo, mas fico feliz em poder ajudar de alguma maneira. – ela se virou para encarar a pessoa que lhe oferecia o lenço. Demorou um tempo para reconhecê-lo, mas no fim das contas aquele era o mesmo menino inteligente e exótico de quinze anos atrás.

- Eu não fazia ideia de que viria ao casamento. – ela disse notando como ele havia ficado alto e bonito, ainda que o cabelo longo lhe desse um aspecto exótico. – É bom revê-lo, Eriol.

- Também é um prazer ver você, Tomoyo. – ele disse levando uma das mãos dela aos lábios numa reverencia cortês que lhe era característica – Dia difícil?

- Você não faz ideia. – ela disse francamente, mas depois se lembrou de que se alguém tinha condições de saber e entender tudo, esse alguém era ele.

- Não é fácil deixar alguém que amamos partir. – ele disse num tom melancólico – Mesmo sabendo que não é um adeus definitivo, a partida nunca é fácil. Se te serve de consolo, ela vai ser ridiculamente feliz.

- Eu sei. – ela concordou – Isso devia diminuir a dor, não é?

- Não, mas vai te ajudar a seguir em frente e um dia você vai ficar feliz em ver que apesar da distância e da falta que sentiu, vocês duas tiveram vidas plenas. – ele disse num tom reconfortante.

- Ninguém entende mais de perdas do que você, eu imagino. – ela disse quase num sussurro.

- Você não faz ideia. – ele respondeu, sempre enigmático – Agora seque seus olhos e me mostre um daqueles sorrisos. – ela abaixou a cabeça e usou o lenço para enxugar as lágrimas. Quando ergueu o queixo seu sorriso era fraco, mas gentil – Quando reencontro uma bela mulher, a ocasião é sempre mais doce se ela está sorrindo e você sempre teve um sorriso bonito.

- E você sempre soube como elogiar uma mulher e fazê-la se sentir especial, mesmo com metade da maquiagem arruinada. É um dom que você tem. – ela disse constrangida.

- Eu só tenho o dom de falar a verdade. – ele sorriu de forma simpática, oferecendo o braço a ela – Gostaria de beber alguma coisa comigo?

- Me leve a qualquer lugar onde haja um bom sake. – ela respondeu aceitando o convite.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A noite era quente, o que tornava a sensação da água fria contra sua pele mais agradável do que ela poderia descrever. O lago era perfumado pelo cheiro das flores de lótus e dos jasmineiros que ficavam ao redor. Ela retirou os pés da água e caminhou até a varanda aberta. Aquele lugar era um pequeno refugio silencioso e pacífico no meio do tumulto que era Hong Kong. Algo que condizia com a personalidade de seu anfitrião excêntrico.

Eriol trocou suas roupas para algo mais confortável e estranhamente local. Um par de calças folgadas feitas de seda e uma longa túnica presa na cintura. Havia incenso na varanda onde ele esperava por ela. A bandeja com sake colocada entre eles.

A lua era cheia e iluminava o céu como uma tocha, tornando aquele lugar tão mágico quanto o dono. Eriol a observava atentamente, como se a estudasse. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, fazendo-o sorrir. Ele a serviu antes de erguer o próprio copo em um brinde.

- À Sakura e Shoran. – ela sugeriu. Eriol balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Tenho uma sugestão melhor. – ele disse.

- A que vamos brindar então? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Ao inevitável. – ele tocou o copo dela com o seu e Tomoyo concordou com a sugestão, bebendo o sake em seguida.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apreciando o gosto da bebida e o perfume das flores do jardim. A lua traçava contornos fantasmagóricos e o tempo parecia ter parado ali. Tomoyo fechou os olhos e aproveitou o som tranquilizador da água e dos grilos que se escondiam no escuro.

- É um lugar adorável. – ela disse quebrando o silêncio – Tão quieto.

- Eu gosto. – ele disse – É uma réplica da antiga residência do Clow, não é de se espantar que me agrade tanto.

- Como Mizuki está? – ela perguntou por fim e Eriol ficou calado por alguns segundos.

- Longe. – ele disse – Ela se foi já faz oito anos, ou algo assim. Está lecionando em uma universidade na Europa, se não me engano. – aquilo a fez se sentir culpada por tocar no assunto. Eriol a encarou e se apressou em sorrir para ela – Não tem que ficar preocupada. Essas coisas acontecem.

- Eu não quis parecer encheria. – ela disse – É uma pena que tenham terminado. Vocês pareciam tão bem.

- Isso é relativo. – ele disse – Ela queria uma família, com filhos e um marido presente. Eu tinha dezessete anos e uma mente secular. Exigir que ela abrisse mão de tudo era uma opção cruel.

- Deixá-la ir também. – Tomoyo respondeu e ele sorriu um sorriso melancólico.

- Ela tem um filho. Chama-se Toya. – ele disse e aquilo tinha um toque de humor irônico – Não se iluda, querida. Há um espaço no coração dela que eu nunca consegui ocupar. Uma vingança por eu nunca ter dado o meu a ela completamente.

- É uma história triste. – ela falou sentindo o gosto do sake mais uma vez em sua boca.

- Como são todas as boas histórias. – ele disse bebendo também – E você. Sofrendo por amor à sua amiga até hoje?

- Sim, mas não da forma que você está pensando. É difícil se despedir da pessoa que esteve ao seu lado desde sempre. Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na normalidade e no misticismo. – ele riu do comentário final – Ela é como uma irmã. Ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo.

- Eu sei. Eu a escolhi por um motivo. – Eriol sorriu abertamente – Sakura é a mãe de meus preciosos filhos agora. Vinte e quatro cartas minhas, mais dois guardiões. Eu não os teria confiado a mais ninguém.

- É sempre tão silencioso por aqui? – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- É pior. Eu não costumo ter companhia para o sake. – ele disse sorrindo seu sorriso habitual – Devo dizer que você é uma mudança de rotina mais do que bem vinda. – Eriol ficou observando-a mais uma vez.

Ele a encarava de uma forma peculiar. Sereno e satisfeito, como se estivesse diante de uma paisagem tranquila. Por vezes ela podia jurar que havia algo no fundo daqueles olhos azuis. Algo parecido com saudade e melancolia, com alívio e contentamento. Ela nunca saberia ao certo, como nunca saberia nada além daquilo que ele queria que ela soubesse.

- Alguma coisa errada? – ela o tirou de seu devaneio. Eriol acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Não, nada. – ele disse rapidamente – Eu só...Eu estava admirando você. Acredite ou não, esse traje lhe cai bem.

Era um daqueles vestidos chineses. Feito de seda preta, com desenhos de peônias vermelhas e borboletas douradas. Era um belo tecido. Algo que a fazia pensar em concubinas chinesas em um palacete dentro da Cidade Proibida. Em seu cabelo havia um arranjo com peônias vermelhas.

- Obrigada. – ela disse modesta – Você é muito gentil.

- Não, eu não sou. – ele respondeu sereno como a superfície do lago - Eu só falo a verdade. Você faz com que eu me lembre de uma pessoa que não conheci. De alguém que eu busco porque Clow buscava. É uma sensação confusa de felicidade e melancolia.

- Quem é essa pessoa? – ela perguntou por fim.

- A amante dele. – Eriol respondeu e a palavra a chocou. Tomoyo sentiu o rosto corar e o constrangimento impediu que ela dissesse qualquer coisa – Ver você é como ver um quadro antigo. É tão estranho sentir isso. Sentir falta de algo que nunca tive, de alguém que não conheci e mesmo assim procurar.

- Eu não sou essa pessoa. – ela disse num sussurro – Sinto muito se o faço se sentir assim.

- Não sinta. – ele respondeu – Não é culpa sua ou minha. Ao menos uma vez na vida eu gostaria de viver meus próprios sentimentos ao invés de reviver os sentimentos dele. Mizuki foi uma tentativa fracassada. Eu busco o silêncio daqui porque não tenho paz e porque há um pedaço dela em cada canto desta casa. Com você aqui, eu chego a ter esperanças de que a paz não seja uma ilusão.

- Nunca gostou de alguém? – ela perguntou.

- Eu gostei da Mizuko, acho até que cheguei perto de amá-la, mas ela só me atraiu pelo poder que tinha e por seu temperamento que se parecia com o desta mulher. – a garrafa de sake está vazia e a cabeça dela leve – Eu acho que gostava de você quando nos conhecemos na escola.

- Por que me pareço com essa mulher? – ela perguntou levemente aborrecida.

- Não. Gostava porque você era você. No meio do turbilhão você era um refúgio de serenidade pra todos a sua volta. Como eu disse, com você por perto, eu chego a acreditar que paz é algo possível. – ele disse sereno.

- Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? – ela perguntou confusa. Ele lançou a ela um de seus sorrisos charmosos. Um daqueles sorrisos feitos para deixar uma mulher constrangida.

- Estou tentando te dizer que eu entendo. – ele disse – Eu sei como é sentir esse vazio depois de dizer adeus a alguém que amamos. Mas talvez eu esteja apenas insinuando que eu quero paz.

Ela se levantou cuidadosamente. Eriol a observou ficar de pé e fazer uma breve reverência. Ele não se moveu, apenas observou, como se aguardasse alguma coisa. Algo extraordinário.

- Eu acho melhor ir embora. – ela disse – Obrigada pelo sake e pela hospitalidade.

_**If you fall I´ll catch, if you love I´ll love, and so it goes, my dear,  
don´t be scared,  
you´ll be safe,this I swear. If you only love me**_

_**Seven lonely lies written on Deadwinter´s night, open the only book with  
the only poem I can read  
In blood I sign my name and seal the midnight with a tear, burn the  
paper, every line for them I cried…**_

Ela deu as costas a ela, pronta para ir embora e nunca mais vê-lo. Pronta para esquecer aquela conversa estranha. As histórias trágicas e a vontade de se deixar levar por Eriol e suas infinitas mentiras e gentilezas.

Antes que ela pudesse dar um passo, ele estava diante dela, bloqueando a passagem. Ele parecia imponente, como uma muralha. Seus olhos de um azul profundo, seu sorriso agradável, sempre infalível em tentar intimidar ou seduzir.

- Você não tem ninguém pra quem voltar. – ele disse calmo – Um quarto de hotel é uma perspectiva triste não acha?

- Está ficando tarde. – ela disse.

- Está? – ele perguntou divertido, com um sutil toque de ironia em sua voz – Se olhar o seu relógio vai perceber que ainda é meia noite e pode ser meia noite até eu decidir o contrário. Eu não queria assustá-la, me desculpe.

- O que você quer então? – ela perguntou por fim – Eu já desisti de entender essa conversa há algum tempo.

- Acabar com esse silêncio. Preencher o vazio. Reviver os mortos. Viver minha própria vida. Graças ao Clow eu quero tudo e eu escolhi parar o tempo, só para te manter aqui o máximo que eu puder. – ele se aproximou levando a mão ao rosto dela pela primeira vez. O toque era gentil, a mão macia e o calor agradável – Eu quero fazê-la esquecer das despedidas e quero esquecer também. Pode ir embora se não estiver interessada em nada disso, mas eu gostaria de dar a nós dois a chance de acabar com a solidão e ter paz.

- Eu não sou a pessoa que você está procurando. – a voz dela saiu num sussurro – Não me diga essas coisas só porque eu me pareço com uma sombra do passado. Eu não quero ser uma substituta.

- Eu não quero que seja. – ele respondeu se inclinando em direção a ela – Ela está morta. Ele merece descanso. Você...Está viva, quente, pulsante. E eu preciso desesperadamente sentir toda essa vida e me sentir vivo também.

Os lábios dele eram gentis, mais gentis do que ela jamais imaginaria. Suas mãos a seguravam sem qualquer traço de força, sem qualquer urgência. O tempo havia parado e ela se sentiu aliviada em saber. Enquanto aquela noite durasse, ela não precisaria lidar com o vazio, não precisaria pensar em voltar pra casa, não precisaria dizer adeus.

- Fique. – ele pediu entre os lábios dela. Sua resposta foi jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, permitindo que Eriol aprofundasse o beijo.

Quando ele se afastou, o rosto dela estava corado. Ele sorriu de forma sedutora pouco antes de pegá-la em seus braços. Nenhum movimento era apressado, ou urgente. Ele era o senhor do tempo. Ele tinha todo tempo do mundo. Eriol a levantou como se ela não pesasse mais do que uma pluma e a carregou pelos corredores escuros da mansão vazia.

Uma porta dupla, toda adornada com desenhos de luas, sois e estrela se abriu e ele a levou para dentro do cômodo sem dizer uma palavra. Era um quarto amplo, a cama em estilo chinês e havia entalhes e tapetes finos por toda parte. Eriol a sentou sobre a cama e observou seu rosto corado.

Ele a acariciou mais uma vez antes de levar suas mãos ao cabelo dela para retirar o enfeite de peônias e desfazer o penteado complicado que ela usava. O cabelo dela caiu livremente pelas costas e ao redor de seu rosto. Ele passou seus dedos pelos fios negros e Tomoyo fechou os olhos, saboreando o toque quase inocente e ao menos tempo tão intimo.

Sentiu a boca dele sobre a sua mais uma vez e deixou que a língua dele conduzisse a dança. Seus dedos se perderam no cabelo dele, soltando a pequena amarra que Eriol usava para conter os fios.

Os botões do vestido foram desfeitos. Ele varreu cada pedaço recém-descoberto com beijos leves, seus dedos eram suaves sobre a pele quente e provocavam pequenos arrepios nela. Logo a túnica que ele usava estava longe de seu corpo e Tomoyo retribuía os toques, com um pouco mais de urgência.

O tempo parou enquanto eles se despiam, enquanto se tocavam, enquanto beijavam um ao outro em busca de paz. O silêncio da casa foi preenchido por sussurros, por sons desconexos e por súplicas.

Ele já não parecia tão cavalheiresco, nem tão misterioso quando ela o viu no auge de sua nudez. Parecia apenas um homem, ainda que ela estivesse plenamente ciente de todo seu poder. Ele a encarava como se fosse o sol e a lua, como se ela fosse todo firmamento, como se ela fosse uma de suas criações, mas tudo o que Tomoyo sentia era uma indescritível vulnerabilidade, como se ela fosse uma daquelas tristes concubinas diante do imperador.

Tomoyo fechou os olhos diante do toque dele, num misto de prazer e temor. Perdeu o fôlego por suas mãos e redescobriu a própria voz. Era um lamento agoniado, um pedido disforme e quando ela menos esperava o mundo se desfez numa nuvem branca e seu corpo já não lhe pertencia por completo.

O peso do corpo dele sobre o seu era intimidante. Por algum motivo ela temeu a força dele, ela temeu como se aquela fosse a sua primeira vez. Eriol era o ser mais poderoso do mundo, ele era o centro de uma lenda, ele era um deus ou algo próximo disso. O tempo parou porque ele desejou tê-la em seus braços. Porque ele desejou paz.

Ele a beijou para dissipar seus temores. Ele a beijou infinitas vezes para distraí-la enquanto ele a tomava para si. Eriol lhe roubou o fôlego e a preencheu por completo. O vazio já não parecia tão real e tão imperativo, não quando Eriol estava dentro dela. Não quando ele a fazia se lembrar de como era estar viva, quente e pulsante.

Os corpos se moviam em uma dança antiga. Suas vozes sussurravam e gemiam um canto. Seus olhos marejados já não pareciam tão opacos, ou tão tristonhos. O tempo parou. Hong Kong estava silenciosa naquela noite infinita e o único som que existia era o de dois corações acelerados. Ela se sentiu como uma deusa. Ela tinha todo poder do mundo dentro de si e era a única capaz de dar paz a alguém tão poderoso quanto ele.

Tomoyo se rendeu ao poder dele mais uma vez. Deixou que Eriol lhe roubasse os sentidos, os pensamentos e tornasse seu corpo um emaranhando de músculos languidos. Em troca ela recebeu um pouco dele, um pouco de sua essência, numa onda quente de calor entre suas pernas.

_**If you fall I´ll catch, if you love I´ll love, and so it goes, my dear,  
don´t be scared,  
you´ll be safe,this I swear. If you only love me**_

_**I am the Playwrite and you are my Crown, make me cry for your love, like  
you´ve done many times, so I know  
I can´t write these storylines without you, Lady pain, make me strong,  
can´t we be together without them forever…**_

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e a acariciou com carinho e gentileza, enquanto observava cada traço do rosto dela, deixando-a sem graça. Os cabelos dela estavam espalhados sobre a cama e ele se distraia brincando com as pontas onduladas.

Os olhos de Eriol pareciam ver além. Enxergavam medos, mentiras, fraquezas, esperanças, sonhos...Os olhos dele a despiam com muito mais intensidade, com muito mais necessidade, do que suas mãos jamais seriam capazes de fazer.

- Fique. – ele pediu num sussurro.

- Até quando? – ela perguntou insegura.

- Pra sempre. – ele disse num tom sonhador – Ou até o fim de nossas vidas. O que vier primeiro.

- Eu não sou aquela pessoa, Eriol. – ela sussurrou em resposta e ela a beijou mais uma vez.

- Eu sei. – ele disse abraçando-a, fazendo suas pernas se entrelaçarem às dela – Eu estou sendo mimado, como um imperador chinês. Se eu fosse um faria de você minha concubina.

- É triste o homem que precisa usar de sua posição e poder para ter a atenção de uma mulher. – ela disse desviando os olhos, evitando o semblante relaxado dele. Ele beijou o rosto dela com ternura.

- Um imperador pode ter milhares de concubinas e não ter o amor de nenhuma. – ele disse – Eu posso mantê-la aqui, mas não posso interferir em seus sentimentos, mesmo que eu deseje isso. Eu a deixarei ir se assim desejar.

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, observando os entalhes nas paredes, o padrão dos tapetes e sentindo a textura dos lençóis de seda contra sua pele. Não sabia dizer se queria deixar a santidade daquele lugar, ou abandonar a sensação de plenitude para voltar à sua vida esquálida. Obrigações pareciam tão irrelevantes naquele momento, como se nada a prendesse à sua antiga vida agora que Sakura estava longe.

- Tudo isso...- ela começou insegura – Tudo o que aconteceu hoje era inevitável?

- Não. – ele disse – Se tornou no momento em que nos reencontramos. Eu lhe ofereci alívio para o sofrimento e você aceitou. Isso gera consequências.

- Que tipo de consequências? – ela perguntou sem saber se realmente queria ouvir a resposta.

- Não quero estragar a surpresa. – ele respondeu sorrindo – Não posso interferir no seu livre arbítrio. Eu gostaria que ficasse, mas o que vai definir o inevitável é a sua escolha.

- O fato de ter me escolhido não faz diferença? – ela perguntou – Você me abordou e ofereceu ajuda, isso não muda nada? – ele sorriu melancólico.

- Você era inevitável pra mim justamente por entender a minha solidão. – ele respondeu sereno – Um ponto em comum, o momento em que dois fios formam um nó na trama da vida. Eu sabia que ia estar no casamento, sabia que seria difícil pra você e escolhi ir até lá e oferecer ajuda. Esta cama é nosso nó, o ponto em que podemos definir se os fios seguem separados para criarem outro padrão, ou se eles se entrelaçam para formar uma trança.

- O que acontece seu eu for embora? – ela perguntou receosa.

- Você não vai esquecer o que aconteceu aqui, mas pode ser feliz. – ele disse compenetrado, ainda abraçado a ela.

- O que acontece se eu ficar? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

- Eu posso fazê-la feliz. – ele respondeu beijando a testa dela – De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou ser uma parte de você, algo que vai se lembrar pra sempre seja com duvidas, seja com certezas.

- E o que acontece com você se eu for embora? – era a última pergunta e talvez a mais importante.

- Não vou atrás de você pra dizer como deve viver sua vida, mas vou continuar exatamente onde estou, esperando por notícias suas. – ele disse.

Ela não soube dizer se o sono que tomou conta dela era o resultado do cansaço, ou Eriol fazendo-a se calar. Tomoyo apenas se rendeu a ele e seus sonhos foram preenchidos por risadas. Rostos familiares sorriam para ela, em especial Sakura. Sua amiga a abraçava afetuosamente. Os sonhos eram mais fáceis, os sonhos eram seguros mesmo quando sabia que Eriol estava parada bem atrás dela.

Ela acordou no mesmo quarto, ainda nua e coberta apenas pelos lençóis. Eriol não estava por perto, mas havia um roupão para ela sobre a cama. Tomoyo se levantou e caminhou pela casa a procura de uma viva alma.

As portas se abriam a medida que ela caminhava, como se indicassem para onde ela deveria ir. Havia uma sensação confusa de urgência, como se algo tivesse acontecido e Eriol precisasse dela. A última porta se abriu e ela se deparou com o mesmo jardim no qual haviam se sentado para apreciar o sake.

O dia era claro e sol gentil, denunciando que ainda era bem cedo. Eriol vestia um roupão azul escuro, bem parecido com o que ela vestia. O cabelo solto, caindo sobre os ombros e olhos, enquanto ele erguia a cabeça para encará-la. Ele sorria e descansando em um dos braços dele havia algo que se parecia com uma trouxa.

- Alguém decidiu acordar muito cedo hoje. – ele disse sorrindo e seu sorriso pareceu pleno pela primeira vez.

E como areia aquela visão se foi, dissipada pelo vento. Ela abriu os olhos assustada. Seu coração acelerado enquanto aquela sensação desesperadora e angustiante tomava conta dela. Foi um sonho? Foi uma ilusão? Tudo o que ela sabia é que era algo cruel, um pensamento perverso tentando manipula-la para que ela permanecesse onde estava.

Ela encarou o rosto dele. Os olhos azuis se abriram languidamente. Eriol sorriu assim que seus sentidos ficaram mais despertos. Tomoyo estava em pânico e ele era o retrato perfeito da serenidade.

- Isso foi obra sua? – ela perguntou aflita.

- Do que está falando, querida? – ele disse em tom de diversão.

- O sonho. – ela respondeu – Você estava no sonho e...- ela se deteve ao sentir a mão dele sobre sua barriga nua.

- É impressionante não é? – ele disse calmamente – Muitos filósofos e cientistas diriam que nem pode ser considerado como uma vida ainda e mesmo assim esta já é tão poderosa.

- O que eu vi era o futuro? – ela perguntou cobrindo a mão dele com a dela.

- Não, mas acho que era uma esperança. – ele respondeu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**The words I write can only hurt you, sorry for the rain, thank you, my**__**  
**__**only one, you gave me this pain**__**  
**__**I leave you gently on the floor, take one step towards the door,**__**  
**__**where´s the letter never written, goodnight now…**_

Seu retorno para o Japão foi um período difícil. Conviver com a mãe numa casa tão grande quanto aquela era desesperador, mais ainda era passar em frente à antiga casa de Sakura e se deparar com a ausência da amiga. O antigo quarto era agora um escritório que Toya ocupava.

Era o fim da primavera. Algumas cerejeiras da alameda ainda estavam floridas e cobriam o chão com pétalas rosadas. O cheiro a deixava tonta. Os enjoos eram mais frequentes.

Eriol cumpriu sua promessa, permitindo que ela escolhesse para onde iria. Uma escolha que não lhe trouxe alegria alguma, mas Tomoyo sabia que ainda havia coisas para serem resolvidas em Tomoeda antes que ela pudesse pensar a respeito do que havia acontecido em Hong Kong.

Ela queria que Sakura estivesse ali para ouvi-la. Queria um abraço amigo, uma palavra de encorajamento. Tomoyo levou a mão à barriga imperceptível. Ela rezou para que aquele sonho não fosse um prelúdio do que estava por vir ou a assombração de uma possibilidade que ela havia recusado.

Eriol mentiu ao dizer que ela seria feliz se voltasse pra casa, mas não mentiu quando disse que ela jamais esqueceria o que havia se passado entre eles, nem quando disse que ele seria sempre uma parte dela.

Quando sua mãe percebeu o que estava acontecendo sua primeira providência foi marcar uma consulta para ela, a segunda foi perguntar quem era o pai. Tomoyo preferiu não dizer quem era, limitando-se a afirmar que ele vivia em Hong Kong. Apesar de ter cogitado algumas opções drásticas, sua mente afastou esses pensamentos, apenas aceitando o fato de que algumas coisas eram inevitáveis.

O vento soprou forte, fazendo voar milhares de pétalas de cerejeira. Tão rápido ele veio, o vento se foi. Tomoyo ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com a figura familiar parada no centro da alameda, observando as pétalas caírem. Ele estava usando roupas sóbrias, algo apropriado a um homem de negócios, ao invés do estilo chinês que ele favorecia quando estava no silêncio de sua casa.

O coração dela foi aliviado de um peso que até então ela não sabia que estava ali. Foi como respirar livremente após um longo tempo de submersão em água. Ela sorriu. Inesperadamente ela sorriu ao vê-lo caminhando em sua direção.

- É sempre mais doce reencontrar uma bela mulher quando ela está sorrindo. – ele disse ao tocar o rosto dela – Você está linda.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou sem saber o que mais deveria dizer.

- Observando as cerejeiras. Eu quase perdi a florada, isso seria lastimável. – ele disse com um toque de humor - Sakura e Shoran mandaram lembranças e eu nem preciso dizer que ela sente muito sua falta.

Ela não disse mais nada. Deixou que ele se aproximasse e a abraçasse carinhosamente.

- Não foi só ela quem sentiu sua falta. – ele disse acariciando o cabelo dela – Aquela casa é insuportavelmente silenciosa e é sempre tão bom ter uma companhia para apreciar um bom sake.

- Foi por isso que veio? – ela perguntou abraçando-o também.

- Por isso e por uma esperança. – ele disse levando a mão à barriga dela – Não posso dizer como viver sua vida, nem mudar suas escolhas, mas posso tentar observar tudo de uma distância menor e, com sorte, você pode acabar aceitando a minha ajuda.

- Você sabia, não sabia? – ela perguntou num tom fraco.

- Não. – a voz era sincera – Não desde o princípio. Percebi quando já não havia uma possibilidade de alterar o resultado daquela noite, mas se posso dizer algo em minha defesa digo que estava tentando acabar com a solidão que nos levou ao jardim, ao sake e depois ao quarto.

- Vai ficar aqui? – ela perguntou por fim.

- Você quer que eu fique? – ele devolveu a pergunta e ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Sim. – a voz era pouco mais do que um sussurro. Ele beijou a testa dela em resposta e sorriu um sorriso genuíno.

- Então já não é mais uma esperança o que me trouxe até aqui. Agora é o futuro. – ele disse apertando-a um pouco mais em seus braços – E o inevitável.

_**If you fall I´ll catch, if you love I´ll love, and so it goes, my dear,  
don´t be scared,  
you´ll be safe,this I swear. If you only love me**_

_**If you fall I´ll catch, if you love I´ll love, and so it goes, my dear,  
don´t be scared,  
you´ll be safe,this I swear. **__**If you only love me**_

_**Nota da autora: E isso é o que eu chamo de uma viagem nostálgica. Musica do Sonata Arctica numa fic de Sakura Card Captor dedicada a Eriol e Tomoyo com direito a insinuações de Clow e Yuuko. Resumindo, uma coletânea de coisas que marcaram a minha adolescência e a primeira fic neste fandom, que eu sinto que será também a última.**_

_**Eu espero que gostem e que comentem.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
